For the First Time
by julia-neHH
Summary: *Some Loren Smut* It just happened. I was in his arms, he was holding me so firmly and it just... happened. A soft kiss was blissful, his touches left burning sensations on my skin and my body shivered as his hot breath tickled my ear. I've missed him so much. *R&R* *Takes place after Leddie comes back from New York after Loren's gig*


**This is rated M for the descriptive sex scenes. In other words it's dirty. It aint sweet and innocent. Read at own ost. DOn't say I didn't warn you. Okay hope you like it. Oh and blame BigFanCody and tenfootdwarf their request. I'm sorry if it sucks it's my first time writing somehting like this.**

* * *

**For the first Time**

The feeling is bliss and heavenly. I don't think anything can describe what I feel right now. The past week was rough and it brought an unimaginable pain. I couldn't sleep and my appetite was lost. Eddie was all I thought and his well-being was my worry. I was scare of losing him. The thought of never seeing his brown eyes and that smile always brought tears to my eyes. I could not and would not bear to live without him. My other half, the love of my life. I was a mess, but I had to be strong for the both of us. I had this deep feeling inside of me saying that Eddie was still alive. I felt it. People threw pity at me, but I wouldn't take it. I knew he was alive. Even though, I still stayed up nights imagining him throwing pebbles at my window and popping out telling me everything will be alright. I just wanted to hold him and kiss him. My dreams were okay for the moment, but as soon as I woke up and Eddie was not with me. Reality screwed me over. An endless stream of tears flowed down my cheeks. My body shook uncontrollably and words were not able to come out properly. Without Eddie I am lost. He is my savior, my knight in shining armor. He is gone.

He was there. I saw him right at top of the staircase. At that moment I thought it was a figment of my imagination but as I kept singing I always looked up and there he was. Smiling down at me, reassuring me everything will be okay. I wanted to stop everything and melt in his arms. But I knew I couldn't because any suspicious actions will lead Eddie to be arrested. He was here to see me and support me on my first show. I was not able to talk to him, he left as soon as the cops saw him. The only evidence I have that he was definitely here was his scarf. It smelled just like him and I clutched praying that he will be back in my arms soon.

We were lost but we found each other. I was on my way to the airport when a sudden gut feeling came to me. I need to go to our spot. Everyone looked at me startled and I just told them to turn around. I need to go there one last time. I sprinted to our hill and I noticed a car with the headlights on. Eddie. I rushed hopeful that it was him. The car was about to leave but the person looked up to see me. Our eyes locked and all those wonderful memories replayed on my head. He got of the car and ran up to me, I did the same and embraced him so tightly never letting him go. My savior came back to me.

"I love you."

He is sitting on the couch on his living room. I'm sitting on his lap, head on his chest. I nod and a tear rolls down. I missed you so much. I clutch on his shirt as he says these three words.

"I love you too."

He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. I continued crying on his shirt. He wiped my cheek and kissed it tenderly. "Don't cry." He said softly. I sniff and wipe the other cheek. "I was so scared Eddie." He inhales\c and with a shaky voice said, "I was too babe. You were all I thought about when I was locked in that shed. I just wanted to see you again and hold you like this." He sighed and I looked up at him. I wiped the tear that was rolling down on his cheek. Cupping his cheek I leaned up to kiss him. So much want, need and desire. His hands dropped to my waist, turning me completely around to face him. My legs instantly wrapped around on his torso and his mouth moved in sync with mine. My hands moved away from his cheek and began tracing the muscles on his arms. His tongue licked my lips asking for permission to go in. I gave in; he pulled me closer to him as he slipped his tongue into the warmth of my mouth. The moan I was trying to hold back escaped my mouth motivating Eddie to lean back on the couch and grab me a little above my ass. I straddled his torso with my legs holding him tight against me and I felt something hard beneath me. Our tongues were still moving against each other when I began unbuttoning his shirt. My hands traced his defined chest and I pulled apart from our intense kiss. Eddie groaned and grabbed my ass pulling me closer to him. Oh yeah, he's hard.

I kissed him in the lips again putting force into it. I pulled away and my hands went straight to his hair clutching it. He moaned when I nibbled his ear. He squeezed my ass as I began trailing down butterfly kisses down from his neck to his abdomen. I want you Eddie. I had unbuckled his belt when Eddie hissed.

"Fuck Loren." I smirked seductively and he pulled me up. He crashed his mouth on mine and with no time wasted his tongue enters it roughly. I cock my head to side to give him a better angle and move around easily. Our tongues colliding on each other trying to win dominance. I grab his head with both hands and pulled him closer to me to get a better taste of his mouth. In an impatient manner he ripped my shirt off and pinned me down on the couch. I struggled to get out of his hold but he had both of my arms in a tight lock with his hand. He was panting heavily and his eyes were full of lust. I'm positive mine were too. I moan when he gave me love bites on my neck.

"Eddie…." I'm ready. At the sound of his name, with his free hand he struggled to take my bra off. I giggled at his frustrated expression. I arched my back. adjusting myself for him to take it off easily and faster. As soon as he ripped it off he scrutinized me and groaned at the view. I smirked and with my knee teased his member. "Loren..." He panted as I continued teasing his hard cock. "I want you so bad." Moaning he crashed his mouth on mine roughly and began trailing down to my chest. I arched my back at the wanted love bites he was giving me. Letting go of my arms, with his hand he began massaging my other breast. Instantly I grabbed his head pulling him closer to them. "Eddie!" I moaned and Eddie continued sucking my left nipple harshly and played with the tip of my the other one with his fingers.

_Pop!_

He proceeded to suck on the other one and massaged the hard, wet and erected nipple. Looking up at me he smirked. Making his way up to my mouth, trailing kisses he landed on my lips. This time it wasn't as harsh as the first time. It was sweet and gentle. I groaned at his pace begging him to stop teasing me. He smirked. Impatient, I took over and flipped our positions. I was now on top of him. Snaking down my way to his torso, I began unzipping his pants and took it off, leaving his boxers on. I stared in surprise at his erected penis. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. His head tilted back in frustration, his face was flushed red and he was breathing heavily; moaning when I teased it.

"Loren…" he moaned and I crawled to him. I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Are you okay?" He looked at me as if I grew a third head; I smiled innocently and waited for his response.

"Loren you…" he sighed. "Tease." He had a devilish look on his face. Before I was able to say something he flipped us around to our previous position. Eddie kissed me with so much force and passion. I felt the rapid and impatient movements of his hands beneath me. He let go of our kiss, panting he threw something on the floor. My pants and my thong.

"When did you—"

"Shut up." Our mouths collided against each other once again, and he shushed me from what was about to say. "You're annoying." He let go of me and put his hands on the sides of my head supporting himself from crashing down on me.

I giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. He gave out an exasperated sigh. With my feet I pulled down his boxers off. I stared in awe at his throbbing member and he looked intently at me with a blush engraved on his face. The color of my face grew redder and warmer. I gulped as he looked down at me hungrily and lust filled in his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his forehead on mine. His features changed and he looked at me serious yet sweet and understanding.

"Loren are you sure you want to do it."

"Eddie. If you had questions you should've asked them before you got me like this." I said pointing at our naked bodies. His face was still serious. "Loren… I don't want you to do something you'll regret later. I want this to be perfect for you."

"Eddie I want this. And it is perfect. I want it with you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck, caressing his cheek. I do want this. I never have been more ready. He nods and kisses my lips one last time before he brought his hand on the middle of my thighs and parted them away. He slowly goes in me. I flinch in pain. He grits his teeth and leans down next to my head panting. "You're tight." I calm my breathing and wrap my arms around his back. I adjust to the size of his member. I nod to him one last time before he begins moving inside of me.

I claw my fingernails on his skin from the pain. But as he kept moving in and out, it soon faded. It was replaced by pleasure. He was gentle with me as he thrusted in me. Every now and then he would look at me to make sure he wasn't hurting me. He began thrusting faster and more rough when I asked him to. We were broken records moaning each others name. I wrapped my legs around his torso and the couch moved uncontrollably.

"Loren... I'm coming." His head moved down next to mine, taking out his manhood from me before he reached his climax. I reached mine too. He kissed me passionately before all his juices and mine flowed down. We were both panting heavily and Eddie laid next to me pulling me to him. My first time was amazing and all I ever asked for. Eddie was my first in everything.

We were holding on to each other tightly. Our legs intertwined, my head on his shoulder and he had his arms wrapped around me. My eyes were slowly closing. I was exhausted. I rested my head on his chest and a peaceful smile formed on my face. He kissed me before saying those three words that always makes me want to do summersaults.

"I love you."

I love you too, Eddie.


End file.
